Truth and Honesty
by MissSarahG1
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a story that will involve as many Downton characters as possible. Strong themes will be Edith and Marigold and Mary's love life, but there will be other things, such as Tom Branson and Sarah Bunting and Anna and Mr Bates. It is set directly after Season 5 episode 3. Please review xx.</html>


**Truth and Honesty**

This is a story that will involve as many Downton characters as possible. Strong themes will be Edith and Marigold and Mary's love life, but there will be other things, such as Tom Branson and Sarah Bunting and Anna and Mr Bates. It is set directly after Season 5 episode 3. Please review xx.

**Chapter 1**

Edith Crawley was a broken woman, lonely and desperately sad because of it. Ever since Tim Drewe had asked her to stay away from Yew Tree she had retreated into herself, never leaving the house and hardly ever leaving her room, she just stood there at the window, staring out in the direction she knew her daughter was. All she wanted was to be with her child, to hold her, to play with her and to see her smile. However, she just had to sit there and watch Mary and Tom with George and Sybbie and it broke her heart.

It had been almost a week since the day she had been told to stay away when Anna came to her in her room and said that Mr Drewe was downstairs in the servant's yard and that he wanted to talk to her, and so, she ran, with all her might, eager at what he had to say.

"Good afternoon your ladyship" he said, greeting her.

"Good afternoon Mr Drewe, there's nothing wrong is there, with Marigold?"

"No, she's fine, a right bonnie lass"

"Good, then may I ask why it is that you're here?"

"First may I saw thank you for staying away these past few days, Margie is much calmer and it's given me time to think"

"About what?" asked Edith.

"I think we should tell her, Margie I mean"

"You do, why?"

"She's grown suspicious of your visits, I think that she thought that Marigold was our child"

"But she's not"

"We know that milady, but she doesn't. Please say you'll do it, I'm sure that once Margie knows the truth that she'd be ok with you visiting again"

"Where should this conversation take place? I don't think that she'd let me through the door if I turned up at the farm.

"In the village, she's going to the post office in the morning, about 10:30, perhaps you could use the rouse of visiting Mrs Crawley"

"Okay, if you're sure"

"I am milady"

"Then yes, I'll do it"

"Thank you your ladyship, thank you"

A little later in the day Mary walked into the nursery to see George and found him and Sybbie asleep in their beds and Tom watching them from a chair.

"I said I'd watch over them for a while to give nanny a break" he explained.

"They look so sweet when they sleep"

"Aye, George looks so like his father"

"And Sybbie like her mother"

"You think?"

"I do, you see that scrunched up look she has, Sybil used to do that all the time in her sleep"

"I didn't know that"

"Now you do, she's just like her mother was at this age"

"If she turns out to be half as kind and gentle as her then I'll have done a good job"

"She's a wonderful child, don't beat yourself up"

"I'm taking her on a picnic the day after tomorrow, would you and George like to join us?"

"I would be delighted, I think it would be nice to spend some time with him without nanny hovering around"

"Why do you think I wanted to take her out in the first place?" said Tom causing him and Mary to giggle.

"To me, this seems strange having nannies and governesses care for your child, sometimes I wish that it was just me and Sybbie, living in a little cottage together somewhere"

"You're not leaving are you?" questioned Mary.

"Honestly, I've thought about it"

"Please don't, while I'd prefer for you to stay, I wouldn't stand in your way, but I fear that papa would, arguing that it would be cruel to take Sybbie away from what she knows"

"Now you see my dilemma"

"I've always seen it Tom, just not voiced it"

"How are things with Mr Gillingham?"

"Let's not go there"

"Nothing's wrong is it?"

"No, but I'm not sure anymore"

"I see"

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, until they heard murmurs from the children's beds and the two of them woke up.

"Hello George, did you sleep well?"

"Yes mama"

"Papa"

"Hello my darling, did you have a good nap?" asked Tom, picking up his daughter,

"Yes"

"Good, now say hello to your Aunt Mary"

"Hello"

"Hello Sybbie"

It was at that moment that nanny came back into the room, so Tom and Mary say goodbye to their children and went back to their daily business.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
